Kaioh
Kaioh (カイオウ) is Raoh, Toki, and Sayaka's eldest biological brother. He bares an uncanny resemblance to Raoh, even causing Kenshiro to mistake him as such when unmasked. After Raoh's death, Kaioh sought to continue his younger brother's legacy in Shura. Like Raoh, he wears intimidating armor, rides a giant red horse, and leads his own army. Unlike Raoh, Kaioh seeks to conquer the world in the name of evil, hoping to establish his reign by crushing Hokuto Shinken for all time. To facilitate his dark nature, Kaioh uses self-harm to purge himself of love and empathy, leaving his entire body covered in scars, and where his mastery of Hokuto Ryuken has lead him to wear his armor not for protection against others, but to contain his strength of Matoki claimed to be gained from having reached into the demonic realm from ravaging everything near him. Kaioh and his family line come from the protective branch of the Hokuto ancestry line, essentially being their guards when and if danger arises. When Kaioh's mother loses her life to protect the Hokuto ancestors, Kaioh bears a seething hatred for their descendants. Unable to overcome his grief for his mother's death, he swears to cause Hyou and Kenshiro unimaginable suffering. He secretly kept the seal over Hyou's memories and manipulated the brothers to be enemies. When he learns that Rin is a descendant of the Celestial Emperor's bloodline, he has her abducted to bear his children. He thinks that the divine ancestry can cleanse the curse on his family line. Throughout the story, he immobilizes and tortures those close to Kenshiro. Yet even with all of his schemes, he is infuriated to learn he is ultimately trumped by the power of love shared between them. In a race to obtain the secrets of the Hokuto ancestors, he challenges Kenshiro to a duel at the Hokuto holy land. His cruelty loses favor with the spirit of the Hokuto ancestors and Kenshiro inherits the style's secret technique. At the end of their fight, Hyou tackles him into a pool of magma. Both of their corpses fossilize as stone statues. Quotes *"Evil shall rule the world!" *"You are a pathetic weakling who has been swallowed by the chaos of the age!" *"I shall kill every last one of you vermin!" *"I shall eliminate every last vestige of your existence from this earth." *"Death is the only answer for the weak!" *"I am Kaioh! I shall serve as the architect of a new age!" *"Those that turn against me shall pay with their lives!" *"Your compassion for your sister makes you weak! As a woman, it was her duty to die for her brother!" *"I am not some minor star that would lose to my younger brother! I shall prove that by defeating you!" *"Die! Benevolence, honor, truth... You stand for all of the things I hate the most!" *"You have no need for love...? Good. I, myself, gave up love long ago - indeed, I rejected all emotion and weakness!" *"So this is the man that Raoh feared? Haha... He is truly pathetic." *"Come, Raoh! I used my pain to rid myself of my feelings for you!" *"Raoh... I have come to attack you of my own volition." *"Hokuto Ryuken is destined to rule this world! This is where the destiny of Gento Koken comes to an end!" *"You are like a miserable little bug before me. I shall not give the Celestial Emperor's blood to anyone!" *"Are you hoping to earn a name for yourself by defeating me? Hah! Look again at who you're facing!" *"Your ambition cannot go unchecked any longer. It is time to bury you for good!" *"I detest the blood of the Hokuto Clan Main Lineage that flows within your veins!" *"You have ambition beyond your station. I shall be the one to build a land for chosen few!" *"A legend is not something that can just be made up. It must be crafted by the actions of one's own hand!" *"Pathetic... Scars are proof that you have thrown aside petty emotions! You should not think of them only in terms of vengeance!" *"How can I be confounded by such a miserable little worm...?" *"I cannot believe that I have been defeated..." *"Evil, evil, evil, evil!" *"Hmph! You maggots are resorting to extreme methods, I see. However, you will all be swept aside by my Demonic Mighty Aura!" Gameplay Moveset : , : Kaioh swings his left hand hard, giving an energetic swipe. He then rapidly thrusts his right hand before finishing with a hard kick. : , , , : Kaioh punches upward, then bursts Demonic Mighty Aura out of his hands. He then rapidly thrusts his right hand before finishing with a hard kick. : , , , , , : Kaioh kicks up three Demonic Mighty Aura pillars, then swings his hand right, making three more aura pillars. He then rapidly thrusts his right hand before finishing with a hard kick. :Throw: Kaioh grabs an enemy, then headbutts him/her three times. Techniques *''Demonic Ground Shattering Wave (Ma Shin Goretsu Ha):'' Kaioh performs a series of three powerful swings, accompanied by bursts of his Demonic Mighty Aura. *''Fatal Grip of Rahu (Ragou Bouwan Satsu):'' Kaioh charges forward, arms outstretched and charged with dark energy. After plowing through his enemies, he leaps into the air and fires a large energy sphere below himself. *''Incineration of Ignorance (Mumyo Kaijin Satsu):'' Kaioh seizes an opponent by the head and lifts them off the ground. Holding his wrist with his free hand, he discharges his Demonic Mighty Aura into his foe, creating three large bursts of energy around them. After the third burst, Kaioh throws his opponent behind him. *''Demonic Lava Flow (Toma Shichi Jinen):'' With a gesture of his right hand, Kaioh manifests a large field of fiery dark power in front of him, inflicting devastating damage to everyone within the field. *''Maki Ryudan:'' Kaioh forms the stars of Hokuto near him and shoots a blast of Demonic Aura at enemies. *''Anryu Hiha:'' Kaioh shoots a long ranged blast of demonic aura at his foes. *''Anryu En Satsujin:'' Kaioh shields himself then blasts Demonic Aura in all directions around him. *''Seimyo Danretsu:'' Kaioh does a rapid machine gun attack with his arms before finishing with a kick. Fighting Style Kaioh is very similar to Raoh in both fighting style and appearance - Hisashi Koinuma remarked that it was troubling to devise attacks to differentiate them. Kaioh's techniques generally make use of his "Demonic Mighty Aura", which manifest as devastating energy spheres or waves. His moves lack the wide range of Raoh's techniques, but tend to be even more powerful to enemies unfortunate enough to be caught in them. Gallery Kaioh-armor-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Kaioh-concept.jpg|Concept artwork without armor Kaioh-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters